Inverse
by Necratoholic
Summary: AU: The clipboard that hung on the door was clear. St Mungos, fourth floor, the Janus Thickey Ward. The savior of the wizarding world, Harry James Potter, Permanent Residence.


This story, for many many years, has been floating around the deep chasm of my mind and surfaces from time to time. While I attempted to write this story many years ago, it is only now that I actually have motivation to actually sit and write it out. An avid Voldemort/Harry supporter, I've always wanted to write an AU story that is somewhat dark and touching. I hope it to be this story. Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy Inverse.  
Rating: M  
Brief Summary: The clipboard that hung on the door was clear. St Mungos, fourth floor, the Janus Thickey Ward. The savior of the wizarding world, Harry James Potter, Permanent Residence.  
Description: Suffering from permanent spell damage, Harry James Potter resides in the Janus Thickey Ward on the fourth floor of the upscale St. Mungos Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries. Trapped between a reality he no longer recognizes and a make believe world of where he is the wizarding worlds one and only savior, Harry must discover what is real and what isn't. But in the real world his only chance of recovery resides with Doctor riddle, a man who Harry only knows as the Dark Lord Voldemort in his twisted delusional world.

oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo  
Chapter One: Awaken  
oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo

He was the savior of the wizarding world, the only one who could stop Voldemort and his uprising of Death Eaters. He, Harry James Potter, was the one and only person alive that could stop him and his conquest to take over the Ministry of Magic and all of magical Britain.

 _" Doctor? "_

At least, that's what he had been told.

 _" Doctor, shall I administer the potion? "_

But in hindsight, how on earth was a mere seventeen year old boy with only six years of magical learning under his belt going to stop an all powerful Dark Lord with half a century of understanding of the most complex dark spells and rituals at his disposal?

 _" No, not yet, he's not fully- "_

With love.

 _" But what if- "_

Apparently.

 _" Not yet, "_

Dumbledore thought it the most powerful form of magic, one that not even the Dark Lord understood, but he, Harry, did.

 _" Run a magical core scan, his magic may be-"_

And once again, Harry had his doubts.

 _" Scan shows above average wavelengths, each one- "_

How was he, a boy, suppose to stop the most dangerous shell of a man when he couldn't even stop one of his close friends from storming off in a fit of rage? The thought was honestly, if nothing else, laughable.

 _" Hmm, "_

He could still hear Hermione's gentle sobs as she rustled restlessly in her sleeping bag. The endless drone of the small radio she had brought, hopefully to hear that their loved ones were safe, was buzzing annoyingly, no report so late in the night.

 _" Harry? "_

His senses were on high alert. He wasn't sure why. But the tension hovering over them was thick enough to not just blame on their companions departure; it was something more.

 _" Shall I administer the potion now, Doctor? "_

He listened carefully, his heart beating in his ears. Licking his lips, his breath hitching, he quietly whispered to his friend, " Her-Hermione? "

 _"...yes, "_

Adjusting himself, he propped himself on his elbows, barely hearing her hushed response, " I don't- I don't think we're safe. "

 _" Of course, "_

As soon as the words left his lips, there was a definitive blast from outside, sending dirt and rocks against the side of the battered tent. Springing to his feet, hand clumsily grabbing his wand, Harry looked over at the bushy haired girl, glad to see her kneeling with her wand in her hand, the tip illuminating her tear streaked face.

 _" Doctor, this potion, it's much stronger than- "_

A bright, red light crashed into the side of their temporary home and Hermione screamed in surprise, nearly dropping her wand. Harry focused on the opening of the tent, still zippered despite the assault and the two friends shared a look filled with uncertainty and fear.

 _"- the affects are completely unknown for someone of Mr.. Potter's condition- "_

Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, he nodded curtly to her, and she returned the gesture hesitantly. Holding up three fingers on his left hand, the both counted down silently as Harry lowered the digits. 3...2...

 _" Healer Homorinius, I am well aware of- "_

" One! " He yelled out, dashing for the opening which Hermione quickly unzipped silently. Rolling, keeping his want at hand, Harry surveyed the area, his heart pounding in his ears and knees shaking. Landing beside him, brown eyes wide and alert, Hermione breathed deeply to even her ragged breath, steam floating wistfully into the chill night air." Lumos, " They whispered together and raised their wands.

 _" - long term affects! We're not fully aware of the repercussions- "_

Nothing.

 _" We will have to wait and see. The consent form was already signed- "_

The forest yielded no one, the surrounding area completely bare of any life. They dare not speak, for fear of breaking the silence that had settled around them, hands gripping their wands tightly, knuckles white.

 _" Even so, such a high dose would surely- "_

The seconds ticked by.

 _" Doctor! "_

And then they appeared.

 _"- levels! I've never- "_

Stepping from the trees, cloaked in black leather and glimmering silver and obsidian masks, dozens of Death Eaters came forth, robes billowing about them in the slight wind, wands all held at their sides.

 _" Code AP! Awakening Poppy! Awakening Poppy! "_

" No, " She moaned mournfully, shaking her head, " No, no " The figures around them remained stationary, looking much like the tin soldiers shops put out at Christmas. And then, one of the slighter Death Eaters, raised their wand and in a high pitched shriek of victory, roared, " Reducto! "

 _" Prepare the room! Make sure all forms of interference- "_

Muscles tightening, Harry sprang out of the way, the blue beam screaming past him, rolling onto his side, skidding through the fallen leaves and twigs. Quickly recovering, he raised his wand, "Cusinoffensum! " At once, dozens of spells came spiraling toward him, a purple tinted streak barreling into his own spell, causing the spells to erupt in a shower of sparks and wasted magic. " Stupefy! Protego! " He could hear Hermione shouting her own counter spells, volleying the curses and hexes thrown her way. " Expelliarmus! "

 _" Bring him in-carefully! "_

The roars and lights of the clashing spells and curses lit the surrounding area in an array of colors and sounds and Harry found himself squinting just to be able to see. He could make out the vague form of Heroine off to his left, casting spells at an impressive rate, dodging the ones sent her way. A blast very near him jostled him out of his thoughts and he figured it was time to focus on himself; Hermione could handle herself.

 _" Is the bed ready? Yes? Excellent, "_

Darting into the fray, Harry raised his want and roared above the sound, " Petricustotalis! Bombarda Maxima! Glacius! " He doled out the spells one by one, moving with his back to their tent, steadily making his way over to his friend; out of the corner of his eye he saw her do the same.

 _" Steady, carefully, how many- "_

Finally, coming together, noting her dirt smeared face and bloody nose, Harry and Hermione stood back to back, wands at the ready. " How many? " He asked in a hushed whisper.

 _" Too many to count, "_

He agreed.

 _" Doctor? What of his parents? Should we- "_

In all honestly, their prospects were not good. While there was indeed too many, Harry could easily pinpoint over thirty of the black cloaked figures, each one with a deadly array of hexes and curses at their disposal. They walked steadily toward them, slowly forming a circle around them; occasionally one would give a dark, amused chuckled.

 _" Harry? "_

" Yes, Hermione? " He asked, feeling the fear clench his heart. He knew there was no way out. Two former Hogwarts students against the thirty some followers of the Dark Lord? Their prospects were indeed bleak.

 _" Can you- "_

But they could damn well try.

 _" Harry? "_

"Aguamenti! " He screamed, a forceful jet of water slamming into the nearest Death Eaters chest. Next to him, Hermione uttered the fire making spell, maximizing it into a thin, flaring column of heat.

 _" Doctor? His core, it's waning and- "_

He could feel the pull of exhaustion, his knees shaking and hands trembling. But he would not give up. Licking his lips, the iron taste of blood stinging his tongue, he raised his wand, " Expel- "

"-only a matter of time- "

" Reducto! " Someone screamed; the ground disappeared beneath him and he found himself soaring through the air, his wand slipping from his fingers. Gravity soon took hold of him and Harry gasped out as his body slammed into the earth, loose rocks and sticks crazing his cheek. His glasses landed about a foot away and he weakly reached out for the cracked spectacles, his view hazy and smudged save for the blinding lights.

 _" Harry? "_

" Ossis Effergo! " A dark blue jet of light struck his arm and Harry screamed out as his right radius and ulna broke , fractures spreading out on the thin bones and forming deep cracks. Fingers twitching, biting his lip, Harry forced his arm to inch forward, clawing the ground with his left hand.

 _" Harry! "_

" Well, well, well, " The death eater mumbled, strutting over to the fallen boy, placing his thick heeled boot on his lower arm and rolling it from side to side, " If it isn't the savior of the wizarding world. The golden hero, Harry Potter, "

" Piss off, " He ground out, unwilling to show the unknown man weakness.

 _" - wearing off perhaps- "_

" Tsk, tsk, " He tutted, removing his foot and kneeling down beside him, " What would Dumbledore think of your language Potter, hmm? " At the mention of his old mentors name, which stung him greatly, Harry averted his gaze.

" Thought so, " He said smugly, reaching to remove his silver mask tinted in designs of black jagged lines. Once off, revealing a ruggedly handsome man with auburn brown hair and a short scruffy beard with shockingly bright blue eyes that showed a waxing and waning blemish in each one. Harry vaguely recognized him as Rudolphus Lestrange, one of the most trusted inner circle Death Eaters and husband of Bellatrix Black. The crooked smirk on his thin lips did not leave him with a good feeling.

 _" -slipping back, Doctor- "_

" Why don't we have a little...fun, yeah? " He asked, silently casting a binding hex on him that bit into his skin to keep bound. Grunting in pain, Harry glared at the Death Eater above him, his surrounding lighting up constantly. " But, oh no, not with you, Mr.. Potter, " He grinned wickedly, " No, you are for the Dark Lord only. No, I was thinking more of, oh, say your little mudblood friend, Ms. Granger, "

" Don't you touch her! " He bit out, squirming frantically, the binds biting deeper into his soft flesh, " Don't you dare lay a filthy hand on her! "

 _" Maybe we should administer the- "_

Laughing, Rudolphus ruffled his hair, grabbing it tightly and forcing Harry's neck to crane back, " And what are you going to do to stop me, eh boy? "

Behind him, he heard Hermione give a shriek of pain and Harry felt his heart flutter. A few straggling hexes whizzed around before all movement ceased. " No, " He begged softly, " No, get up Hermione, "

Another figure, this one shorter and slighter, approached the two and Rudolphus stood up. The other Death Eater reached up and took of their mask, dropping it to the ground unceremoniously, revealing the wickedly grinning face of Bellatrix Lestrange, her heavily lidded eyes blazing with glee and strands of her black hair sticking to her sweaty face. Clasped in her other hands was a handful of bushy brown hair and Harry felt his stomach plummet. " Hermione, " He moaned.

 _" Step back, administering- "_

The girl stirred, blinking slowly, soft whimpers escaping between her split lips. Bellatrix tossed her in front of her and threw her hood back; around them the other Death Eaters gathered and gentle hisses of 'lumos' sounded and they raised their wands. " Stand, Mudblood, " Bellatrix demanded, raising her curved wand.

" No, Hermione, " Harry begged, " Please- " He grunted in pain as Rudolphus kicked him in his chest.

" SIlence, boy, " He said, eyes completely focused on his wife and prisoner.

Arms shaking, Hermione heaved herself up and swayed before settling her footing. She raised her wand to match the other woman's, lips quivering and eyes wide with fright.

 _" Will he- "_

Bellatrix, cackled gleefully. Lurching forward, " Oh, I am going to adore showing you your place you filthy Mudblood. " She quickly faked to her left and then spun to her right, a dark blue glow encasing her wand. " Ossis effergo! " Hermione screamed out as the curse collided with her shoulder, snapping the blade in two, forcing her to drop her wand. " Occulus caecitate! "

" Stop! " Harry screamed, tears running down his face, " Leave her alone! "

Hermione started clawing at her eyes and soon, her knees found solid ground, her body shaking with sobs; Bellatrix's grin widened. " Crucio! " Throwing herself backwards, the young girl howled with pain as her tortured body spamed, the red glow encasing her intensifying as the death eater thrust her wand forward in anticipation.

" Take me instead! " Harry howled, beginning to crawl toward his friend, sobs wracking his body, dragging his useless arm behind him. A sudden force upon his back stopped him and Lestrange said calmly, " Wait your turn, Potter, you'll get yours, "

 _" -longer. Failure to awa- "_

Lifting the curse, Bellatrix all but skipped to the fallen brunette, leaning over her. " " What's wrong, deary? " She asked in an exaggerated motherly voice, " Can't your widdle mudblood body take my lovely cruciatus curse? Aren't you just all tuckered out from Aunt Bella's sweet widdle charm? " Hermione whimpered beneath her, hands covering her face. " Don't worry, " she continued in a much darker tone, " I'll put you out of your misery, you filthy animal, "

" No, " Harry moaned, " leaver her alone, "

" Sectis carne, " A thin, bright pink light shot from the tip of her wand and she waved it around in short pointed jabs and strokes, the twisted grin on her face widening with each movement.

 _" Harry? Can you- "_

" There, " She purred, " Much better. Branded like the cattle you are. " Chuckles of agreement from the others gathered around. Hermione gave a pitiful moan; Rudolphus swept down and hauled Harry to his feet, holding him tightly by his broken arm so he could see what his wife had done to his best friend.

He wanted to be sick.

 _" I don't think this approach is- "_

Mudblood.

The word was carved across her belly, her robes and shirt shredded and soaked with blood. Harry, though his vision was limited, could see that the letters were carved deeply into her flesh and he cried out for her, " Hermione! Hermione! "

" Hermione! " Bellarix mocked to the enjoyment of everyone else, " Hermione! " Arching her back, laughing hysterically, she lazily lifted her arm. " Oh, you poor, pitiful mudblood. Do not fear. Aunty Bella will put you out of your misery, oh yes she will, "

" No! "

 _" He's coming to! Get the- "_

" Yes! " She taunted back, the tip of her wand encased in a sickeningly bright green light. " Avada- "

Time seemed to stand still, the only movement Harry's desperate attempts to get free from the vice grip on his mangled limb and the slight drizzle that had started. Suddenly, Hermione turned to him, bloody tears cascading down her dirty and torn face, her eyes no longer there, only black, empty sockets. Her lips curved into a sad, humbled smile and she mouthed silently, ' I'm so sorry, Harry, '

"-Kedavra! " The radiant green curse shot out and stuck Hermione in her chest and Harry, finally ripping free from Rudolphus who had released his arm, reached for her.

" NO! "

oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo

" NO! "

Thrashing violently, Harry grasped at the empty air which had once held his dieing friend, Hermione Jane Granger, with a what was suppose to have been a broken arm. Emerald eyes wide and dialated, he let out soundless screams of agony, the bony hands grabbing at his extremities and forcing him down a hindrance. Around him, the room was a catastrophic mess. Men and women, some he recognized, some he didn't, were either assisting in holding the young man down or busting around him waving their wands and muttering to himself. A loud jangle gave the promise of the potions cart, their bottles clinking together and toppling over in haste.

And more people still were rushing in.

Had Harry Potter been calm and subdued, he would have noticed the panicked looks on the men and women surrounding his bed and gathering in the room. He would have noticed that some of them, their eyes gleaming with lust and impatience, were excited. He would have noticed that the words they were speaking to him were suppose to be soothing and comforting, their hands meaning no harm.

But all he knew was his best friend, Hermione Granger was dead. And he had done nothing to help her. Sobbing, his hands finally finding ground on a shoulder of white cloth, he gripped it tightly as his other hand fumbled to find his glasses. Bellatrix's laughter was still ringing in his ears and the smell of blood and earth wouldn't fade. Arching his back, he wailed at the starch white ceiling, " Hermione! Hermione! "

" Calming draught, 8oz, quickly Boyd, " Someone commanded to his left.

A bottle was brought to his lip and Harry struggled to move his head away from the offending drink, the crisp scent of mint invading his senses. Someone, hands rough and worn, grabbed his face and forced his mouth open and the drought was forced down his throat. Sputtering, coughing violently, Harry tore away from the men, who released him without further incident. They had no need to worry for much longer.

The drought quickly took effect in a few minutes, Harry's wildly flailing limbs thudding down, fingers twitching slightly every so often. His body came to rest upon the bed, sinking into the soft mattress his head meeting the pillow. Lips moving in incoherent words, he looked from side to side, the tears still falling down his cheeks and chest occasionally lurching in a quiet, subdued sob.

Relieved, the man who had administered the potion, placed the now empty bottle on the side table and turned to his colleges, " Harry James Potter, " Immediately, more then one of them took out a notebook and scribbled down his words, " Janus Thickey Ward, room 394, 6:54am on April 24th, a Friday, 2015, " He paused and looked around at the eager faces that looked to him, " Awakens from a magically self induced coma, dated August 7th, a Wednesday, 2013, "

Harry Potter, one and only savior of the wizarding world, was finally awake.

oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo00O00oo

As an introduction chapter, it is short, and for that I am sorry. However, I feel like this is a great place to stop. If there is any confusion in anything written in this chapter, I ask that read the authors note below, thank you!

 _St Mungos_ : St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is the largest, an perhaps only, hospital catering to Great Britain's magical population as well as muggles hurt by magical artifacts or spells.  
 _The Fourth Floor_ : The fourth floor of St. Mungos is reserved for Spell Damage patients who receive these injuries through unliftable hexes and curses along with incorrectly cast spells.  
 _The Janus Thickey Ward_ : An area of the fourth floor where permanent residents of St. Mungos live, either in a large shared room or smaller private rooms.  
 _Doctor/Healer_ : Doctors do not technically exist in St. Mungos. They are known as healers. However, to easily identify in this story, Doctor will refer to an experienced healer and Healer will refer to the muggle equivalent of nurse.  
 _Masks_ : All Death Eaters, most notably the inner circle, have masks that they wear during missions and raids. Each one has a different pattern and design that allows them to easily identify each other without removing their protecting cloaks and armor.  
 _Code Awakening Poppy_ : Poppy, in flower language is used to symbolize someone in a coma or one who has slept for a long period of time. Of course, it has other meanings, but for the purpose of this story, awakening poppy simply refers to one who is awakening after a long sleep.  
 _Cusinoffensum_ : Latin for leg, tripping.  
 _Ossis Effergo_ : The bone breaking spell.  
 _Radius and Ulna_ : The two thin bones that make up your lower arm.  
 _Occulus caecitate_ : Latin for eye blindness.  
 _Sectis carne_ : Latin for cut flesh.

If any Latin in this chapter is wrong, please message me so I may fix it properly!I also appologize for any other mistakes such as spelling or misuse of the improper word. Other topics, such as the waxing and waning black ring in Rudolphus' eyes will be discussed later but I'd love to hear your thoughts on it as well! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Inverse!


End file.
